Punching Cupid
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Dean punches Cupid, then Castiel dresses like him. Rated M for adult content. Dean/Castiel.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES** - This was written for my best mate after a recent conversation between us regarding Castiel dressed as Cupid, and I couldn't resist the idea. :o) I only wish I could have Cas in my bathroom dressed as Cupid; I'd be in there with him for a very long time. ~_o

* * *

"Dude, I can't believe you punched Cupid," Sam laughed, sitting on the side of his bed, large hands dangling between his thighs.

His face was lit as though from within, dimples appearing as his grin grew broader, as the young Winchester shook his head over his bombastic, at times, brother. Once again, he brought up the mental image of the overweight Cupid standing there mostly naked, accused of murdering a young couple literally eating each other to death. Despite the grossness of the situation, and the relief of discovering that Cupid wasn't behind the murder after all, the image of his brother punching an angel in underwear would never cease to not be funny to Sam.

"Get over it, Sammy, it wasn't that funny. I was getting a bit fed up with the guy," Dean replied, a little grumpily, turning away, a smile trapped on his own lips that he tried to hide from his brother.

"You punched an angel, Dean; an angel wearing a diaper. No wonder he left," Sam told him, laughter growing louder as Dean shook his head again.

"What? Because he was wearing a diaper?" Dean asked, rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

"No, because you punched him," Sam replied, laughter growing louder still. "Poor guy was crying because he was innocent of what you'd accused him of and you go and punch him? I don't know what got into you."

"Well, the guy was a douche," Dean replied, sitting down himself on the bed opposite his brother, finally giving in and grinning outright. "And you thought Cupid had ganked that couple as well. That still leads us to the question of who did do it."

"I know," Sam replied, a little more soberly than previously, yet his eyes still shone with a glimmer of amusement.

Silence reigned between them, before Sam nudged his brother's knee with one large, outstretched hand to attract his attention..

"Dean, I bet you want to see Cas dressed as Cupid," he said, with an mischievous grin curling the corners of his mouth, as he stared expectantly at his brother..

"What?" Dean asked, refusing to look at Sam, rubbing one embarrassed hand across the back of his head as he cleared his throat.

He couldn't deny to Sam that he hadn't thought about it; in fact, that very thought had crossed his mind as soon as he'd seen Cupid. While he hadn't been attracted to Cupid himself, he knew Castiel would look very sexy dressed in a small pair of briefs and perhaps carrying the stereotypical bow and arrows of popular culture. He shifted against the bed, erection suddenly pressing uncomfortably against his jeans at the thought alone, which Sam couldn't help but notice, yet didn't comment.

"You heard me. I bet you do. Come on, Dean, admit it. You want Castiel to play Cupid for you," Sam persisted, nudging Dean's knee with his outstretched hand again. "He's your boyfriend; there's no shame in wanting him to do - "

"Hello, Dean. Hello, Sam. What do you want me to do?" Castiel's voice cut into the conversation, an amused tilt to his eyes as though the angel really had heard their earlier conversation and found it amusing.

"Oh, Cas, thank God," Dean said, rising from the bed and approaching his lover thankfully, putting further distance between himself and his brother's awkward questions.

Sam laughed again, watched as Dean wrapped his arms sturdily around Castiel's slender body, burying his face in the angel's shoulder. Castiel looked surprised by Dean's unforeseen show of affection, yet still his slender hands slid around Dean's waist, eyes closing, a smile touching his mouth as the hunter pressed an affectionate kiss to his cheek. Even Sam had to make an approving noise at their impromptu cuddle, despite the fact that they'd seen each other only a half hour before.

Castiel turned his head slightly and pressed a kiss to Dean's firm mouth, which the hunter quickly tried to turn dirty. Sam turned away, embarrassed now rather than touched, as their kiss deepened, mutual moans of approval breaking the air around them. Dean finally pulled away from his lover, before turning a satisfied smile onto them both, trying to cover his earlier embarrassment and subsequent lust over the thought of Castiel dressed as Cupid.

"I'm going to get a burger. Anyone want anything?" he asked, voice too bright, too breezy to be anything other than a vain attempt to hide something.

"No, Dean, we're fine," Sam replied, smirking at his brother, yet still not addressing the reason for Dean's discomfort.

"Dean, I'll come with you," Castiel replied, turning to follow Dean from the room, only stopping when Sam called him back for a moment.

The hunter turned back in surprise, eyebrows lifted to wrinkle his forehead and disappeared when Sam shot him a warning look. The elder Winchester wondered if Sam calling back Castiel had anything to do with his earlier probing questions regarding Cupid and Castiel dressing up like him. Dean waited outside, scuffing at the sidewalk impatiently as he thought more about a potential Casti-Cupid, until Castiel re-joined him, finally. The angel's eyes were a little glazed, dark with lust, ripe lips twitching as though he was trying not to smile at the hunter beside him.

"What did he say to you, Cas?" Dean groaned, guessing immediately that whatever was making Castiel almost laugh had something to do with his brother's questions.

"Be patient, Dean. You will find out soon enough," Castiel replied, before striding off, sitting resolutely in the passenger seat of the Impala, folding his coat around his slender body resolutely as he waited for Dean pointedly.

Dean's eyebrows were raised at his lover, green eyes curious and blinking with uncontrolled surprise, before he muttered to himself - "Okay."

He walked to the Impala, climbed beside his lover but didn't broach the subject of Sam with Castiel, preferring to just wait and see what Castiel was going to do ...

* * *

Dean hummed AC/DC quietly to himself as he brushed his teeth, spitting out toothpaste bubbles into the basin, eyes downcast as he washed them away. He straightened, cursed when he saw Castiel standing behind him unannounced, making the hunter flinch away in sudden shock. Then the reality of the situation sank in for the hunter and he blinked in surprise at his angel lover.

Gone were the usual clothes Dean was familiar with: Castiel's coat, his suit, his familiar blue tie were all replaced by a small pair of white briefs framing his slender hips. The angel looked just as comfortable mostly naked as he was completely covered in Jimmy's old clothes. He was staring at Dean fixedly, blue eyes intense on Dean's face, hands occupied with fiddling with a bow and arrows decorated with hearts.

"Cas, what are you doing, dude?" Dean asked, gaze fixed intently on Castiel's reflection in the mirror hanging before him, almost too afraid of turning around to face his lover.

His restraint was slipping, need was seeping through his body demanding that he close the distance between himself and his lover and take him. His fingers curled around the edge of the basin, knuckles turning white as his arms shook a little with the effort of holding himself back. He thought back over his conversation with his brother, of how he'd been embarrassed over Sam's suggestion. of how Sam had seemingly guessed the root of why Dean was embarrassed and coy. Dean did want to see Castiel dressed as Cupid; had wanted that very thing since seeing the real Cupid standing before them in his overweight glory, and the reality of a Casti-Cupid was as much of a turn-on as Dean had imagined, fantasized it would be.

"Did you not want to see me dressed as Cupid, Dean? Sam told me you did. I did this for you," Castiel replied, looking down at his mostly naked body, quizzically, as though he wondered if he wasn't good enough the way he was.

"Oh God, Cas, yeah," Dean replied, making Castiel look back towards his face once more, blue eyes wide and innocent as he tried to determine what Dean meant.

Dean's eyes skimmed over Castiel's mostly naked body, at the lines of his hips plunging into his briefs, the way his chest looked firm yet pliable in the light from above their heads. Castiel's eyes were wide, pupils blown in desire, plump lips parted as his tongue swept uncontrollably over his lower lip. Dean's eyes travelled over Castiel's slender hands, the way his long fingers gripped the bow and arrows in his hand, knew intimately how strong they were, how gentle they could be. Dean stifled a groan against his balled fist pressed tight against his mouth, saw the unmistakeable bulge of the angel's erection pressing against the front of briefs in a tempting mound, white material already stained in a wet patch showing how aroused Castiel was with his current state of undress and being so close to Dean himself.

"Ah, screw it," Dean muttered, more to himself than to Castiel, deciding not to keep looking a gift horse in the mouth and start playing.

He closed the distance between them, saw Castiel raise his hands as though reaching out for him, begging him with his gaze to take him, make love to him, kiss him, anything to alleviate the arousal shuddering and shivering through his body.

Dean leant in, nuzzled the angel's shoulder before muttering - "You love getting dressed up for me, huh?"

"Yes, Dean," Castiel replied, voice strained and slightly higher than usual as he tried to hold back on his arousal.

Dean groaned against Castiel's neck, words slightly muffled as he said - "We should do this more often, you know. You make me so hot."

Castiel whined deep in his throat, eyes closing instinctively as Dean caressed his ass with seeking fingers, mouth locked against his neck as he suckled a livid bruise into his lover's skin. The angel tilted his head back, affording Dean better access to him, purrs working in his throat as Dean's teeth met with tender flesh and bit down hard. The hunter murmured his approval at his lover's willingness, his responsiveness to him, the feel of his erection pressed tight against his own and the heavy scent of arousal hanging in thick sheets between them.

Castiel grunted as Dean pushed him against the wall behind him, trapping his naked body there with his fully clothed one before Dean's mouth found his in a sloppy kiss, all open mouths and probing tongues and wandering, caressing hands. The angel could feel Dean's erection press alongside his own. and felt a surge of need directed towards Dean pour through him. He returned the kiss hungrily, just as sloppily as Dean, impatient for Dean to be inside him and to fuck him.

Dean pulled away from the kiss unexpectedly, bent down to nuzzle hungrily at Castiel's exposed neck, breathing in Castiel's scent and licking against his skin, tongue lapping to capture everything he could of Castiel. Castiel slid one hand around Dean's waist, pushed long slender beneath his t shirt and lifted the cotton until the hunter's back was exposed to the air in the bathroom. Dean's hips started grinding against his lover's unable to hold back any longer to get undressed and enter his lover.

His moans were muffled against Castiel's naked shoulder, hips a constant pressure and reminder against the angel's body of Dean's intent. Castiel's hips started moving in time with his lover's, rising and falling to meet Dean's, moans and grumbles of need splitting the air as they rutted against each other, supported against the wall behind them.

Dean heard the faint clatter of wood against tiled floor as Castiel finally let go of the bow and arrows he'd still been clinging to, transferring his hand to Dean's back instead. The hunter moaned raggedly, started grinding against him harder still, back flexing and moving against Castiel's body as he thought of Castiel naked except for his briefs and all because Dean had wanted him to .

The hunter's back arched as he came, his release spurting in thick stripes against his boxers, Castiel's name lingering in a heady moan against his lips as his body shuddered with the force of his climax. Castiel held him firmly, fingers skimming and soothing against his back as Dean rode waves of bliss coursing through his body, eyes closed and mouth gaping as he slowly came down from blissful highs.

Castiel manoeuvred Dean slightly away, to give him better access to the hunter's jeans, pulling at his belt until the leather pulled free from belt loops and coiled on the floor at their feet. Dean felt Castiel grapple with his jeans, soon pulling the thick, heavy material away as the cool air in the bathroom hit against his bare thighs and made him shudder against it. He felt Castiel's rich warmth pressing against him as the angel stepped in close, fingers tugging at Dean's soiled boxers and pulling them free from sturdy hips to join their denim counterparts around Dean's ankles.

The hunter struggled to kick his feet free from his suddenly too heavy boots, finally pushing them free to send them rolling away on the tiled floor, kicking his jeans, his boxers away to join them. He pulled his t shirt free from his well muscled chest himself, enjoyed the lust displayed deep within Castiel's eyes as the angel raked his body with his intense gaze.

The angel closed the distance between them, breath harsh against Dean's bare skin as he leant in, to nibble at Dean's ear playfully. His long fingers caressed and crept all over Dean's body, as hungry as his mouth as the hunter shivered beneath the feel of his plump lips working over his skin. He was halfway to full arousal once more when Castiel turned him to face the wall, kicking his legs wide apart and positioning his body in snug fit against Dean's body.

The head of his erect cock nudged against Dean's tight, unprepared hole and both lovers whimpered, whined with barely restrained need. Castiel leant in, hands grappling at Dean's hips and following the ridges of his bones down to Dean's dick, fingers wrapping and flicking against his semi hard cock until Dean was fully hard and aching once more.

Dean complained wordlessly when Castiel pulled away, half turned and saw Castiel squeeze lube onto his fingers. The hunter wondered where the lube had even come from, stopped wondering, stopped even thinking at all at the first touch of Castiel's wet fingers against his hole. Dean murmured, a long drawn out moan breaking past his lips as Castiel's fingers swept around the ring of tight muscles, teasing him, playing with him, making pure lust dance through Dean's veins with every sweep and pass of skilled fingers.

Dean arched his back, forearms braced against the wood in front of him, pushing against Castiel's hand with his ass until the angel eased a finger inside him, spreading him wide and loose with a gentle finger. Dean rocked against Castiel's hand, mewls falling from his lips when Castiel added another finger, stretching him wider still, preparing him for the much larger surface of his dick.

"Please, Cas, please," Dean whimpered, forcing the words out past his constricted throat as Castiel leant in, plump lips suckling at Dean's neck as he continued working him loose.

Dean's whines became more insistent, pleading, finally turning into a pleasured shout of arousal when Castiel withdrew his fingers, eased his dick inside him instead. Castiel felt Dean's body shudder beneath him as he stretched him wide with his dick, filling him up and groaning against the tight warmth of Dean's snug channel squeezing against his cock.

His fingers pinched against Dean's hips, as he started thrusting into Dean slowly at first, breath harsh, dragging in his throat as he rolled his hips against Dean's, pleasure surging through him with every thrust into his lover's body. His full lips were parted, blue eyes turned black with the pupils blown wide, feeling nothing but Dean beneath his hands, Dean rubbing against his dick, Dean's body fucking back onto him every time he withdrew. He heard Dean's strangled cries of aroused pleasure, the scent of sex heavy between them as they continued to writhe against the door, deep, guttural moans breaking the air as they coursed ever onward to shared climax.

Dean's hand gripped Castiel's long fingers, guided his hand to his aching dick eagerly, rapped both their hands around his dick and started touching himself eagerly. His fingers remained where they were, now guided by Castiel, as the angel knew what Dean liked, how he liked to be touched by now. Their fingers dragged simultaneously down Dean's length, pulling him closer to completion and aroused whines purling from his throat.

Dean climaxed, filling their hands with his spend as he whined Castiel's name loudly as loud counterpoint to Castiel's harsh, excited breathing behind him. The angel felt his lover's body tense up against his dick, ripples of his orgasm working against his erection and pulling his climax unbidden from his body. He threw his head back, wings snapping out from his body upon release as he filled Dean with spurts of his thick spend into him. Feathers drifted, snapped against the air around them, as he screamed out Dean's name, pleasure stripping through him until there was nothing left but white hot heat and stars.

His body sagged against Dean's as his soft member pulled free from his lover's ass, breath gasping against the hunter's sweaty back. Dean supported him barely, feeling weak from his own blistering orgasm, chest rising and falling in time with Castiel's pressed tight against his back.

Finally Castiel moved, allowed Dean to turn, to wrap tender arms around his lover's waist, press lingering lips against his mouth and caress his tongue with his own. Love surged through Castiel's body, punched into Dean's and was returned full force. They continued to kiss, lips locked and working against each other, hands exploring each other's sweaty bodies hungrily.

Finally they pulled apart, breath heavy against each other's lips as they stared at each other, mouths swollen and red from heavy kissing. Dean flinched at Sam's voice at the main door of the motel room, taking the pizza delivery from the delivery guy outside. The scents of cheese and garlic wafted though to the lovers still standing in the bathroom, and Dean's stomach growled loudly.

* * *

Sam looked up when Dean and Castiel walked back into the main room, hands entwined demurely, blushing beneath Sam's knowing smile. He chewed slowly on another mouthful of pasta, before nodding appreciatively at them, as they sat upon a bed, knees, thighs touching gently.

"I take it the costume worked, then?" Sam asked, dryly, mouth quirking in amusement at Dean and Castiel's exchanged look.

"Like a charm, and why were you listening?" Dean asked, disapproval heavy in his voice.

"You didn't give me much choice, Dean. You were pretty loud in there," Sam observed before opening his mouth to say more.

"If you say any more, I swear I'll rip your freaking lungs out," Dean warned, raising his free hand to point threateningly at his brother.

Sam laughed, and pushed a forkful of pasta into his open mouth instead of speaking further. He smiled at Castiel who gave him his half smile back, before Dean tore into a slice of pizze beside him, tomato sauce shining on his lips. Castiel turned his cerulean blue depths onto Dean, watching him eat and making both Winchesters smile with his obvious adoration.

"Here, tryy some," Dean coaxed, voice pitched low and intimate, gentle as he pressed his pizza slice against Castiel's full bottom lip, sweepping the sauce across its ripe surface.

Surprisingly, Castiel's tongue swept out, licked his lower lip clean, before biting down upon the offered slice , eyes trained on Dean's face. Famine's hunger was still working through Jimmy's body, infecting Castiel with the need for food, and Dean didn't protest when Castiel took another bite from the slive he still held in his hand.

He pulled the half eaten triangle away, before handing Castiel his own slice when the angel said - "More, Dean. I want more!" with a pleading note to his voice.

Sam watched the eating lovers with amusement, watched as they exchanged sloppy tomato kisses every now and then between bites of their pizza. He'd never seen Castiel so needy, so hungry before and neither had he ever seen his brother hand feed a person before. He sighed into his pasta, and thought that they really did have it bad for each other. Suddenly, he felt like Cupid himself, pushing the two lovers closer together through suggesting Castiel dress up like the angel of love in the first place. He surprised himself by being quite content with the notion ....

-fini-


End file.
